


Star Light, Star Bright

by cowboykylux



Series: Archaeologist!Kylo Ren x Egyptologist!Reader AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Archaeologist Kylo Ren, Archaeology, Banter, Egyptologist Reader, Egyptology, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Kylo Ren in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s late, pitch black all around you, pitch black except for the million of stars that illuminate the sky. You’re so enraptured with the sight, that you don’t notice someone walking towards the small rectangle of a blanket that you’ve put down on the sand, the bundle of your pack that acts as a pillow.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Archaeologist!Kylo Ren x Egyptologist!Reader AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Star Light, Star Bright

You’ve not got much, out there. Having walked a good mile or so away from the campsite, away from the hustle and bustle of the excavation, away from civilization you didn’t want to carry much on your back.

It’s late, pitch black all around you, pitch black except for the million of stars that illuminate the sky. You can see the swirling purple and blue clouds of the Milky Way, you can see the way a star flits across the galaxy. You’re so enraptured with the sight, that you don’t notice someone walking towards the small rectangle of a blanket that you’ve put down on the sand, the bundle of your pack that acts as a pillow. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” A deep familiar voice startles you out of your trance, and you’re glad for the dark, so that Kylo Ren might not see your smile.

“Yes.” You lie playfully, for it would be absurd to make him turn back after a mile of his own trek in the sand. You gesture to the nothingness around you, the empty expanse of desert. “I’m very very busy, as you can see.”

Kylo chuckles and unfurls a blanket of his own, sets it right down next to yours. He shuffles around a bit, and you roll your eyes almost at how long it takes for him to get comfortable atop the sand. But when he is comfortable, with his arms tucked behind his head, he is quiet and still.

“Isn’t it amazing? How we are looking at the same lights that they did? How we can turn our faces towards the night sky and connect the dots of constellations they recorded? Isn’t it incredible, to think that over the course of thousands and thousands of years, we have always been drawn to the stars?” You say, simply to have something to say, simply to have something to express.

Despite everything, you like Kylo. You like him more than you probably should, a man like him was bound to be trouble, wasn’t he? But you do, you cannot deny that you do.

Kylo sighs, moves the arm closest to you down from his head, palm resting dangerously near yours.

“I wonder if someone laid down on the earth right where we are laying, laid side by side with someone they so adored, and watched the universe turn around them, the way we are now. I wonder if thousands and thousands of years from now, they’ll be looking up at these stars and wondering about us, the way we wonder about them.” He says, and you don’t think you’ve ever heard his voice that soft.

“You adore me?” You ask, for your mind practically came to a whirring halt at the slip, and for the first time, you tear your gaze away from the stars to look at him.

“No.” He lies, a big grin on his face, and you’re grateful for the cover of night, grateful for it, because you can feel your cheeks heat, and you might have perished if he had seen.

You let your hand nudge against his, the one that’s resting practically atop your blanket, let your pinky fingers brush together, a careful invitation.

His eyes are bright as he gently accepts the invitation, accepts this permission, twines his fingers through your own. Your heart races in your throat, and you roll onto your side towards him, closer to him, sand shifting under your bodies, the soft _whoosh_ of it like music to your ears.

He kisses you, just a soft press of his lips against yours, testing the waters of this uncharted sea, this ocean before him. You lean into it, lean into him, and soon his mouth is trailing across your face; he kisses the corner of your mouth, your jaw, your chin, down down down until he reaches your neck, where he presses a chaste kiss to the spot where he can feel your pulse thrumming erratically.

He smiles against it, and you smile in turn, for when you cast your eyes back up to the night sky, you are certain that if nothing else, you have the encouragement of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts: 
> 
> Can you please do star gazing with kissing with BB!kylo or Egypt Kylo?
> 
> Can you please give us some romance or fluff with archaeologist Kylo? I don’t have anything specific in mind, but all your ideas are great!


End file.
